Something unexpected
by the angel ninja
Summary: I woke up went to get some clothes and ended up in the Naruto worldcoolwierdand unexpectedpleases read


**chapter 1- what in the...**

Yes, this great day all started when I got up this morning, it was Sunday. I laid there in bed for about 20 minutes, because

I was tired from staying up alot that week. I went into the living room, my dad was sitting at the computer, so I went downstairs to get on the other computer.

I got on for a while, then went upstairs to take a shower, I slipped on the wet floor, and thought about killing my sister who left the water on the floor in the first place, then I got up and went into my my room to get my clothes

(A/N- yes I always get my clothes first, yeah, not smart to walk out in a towel, when you have two brothers in your house and people can come over at anytime- Oh, by the way, yes I will get on with this story, and get pass all this boring stuff)

I went to the far right of my closet, so basically I was in my closet, then the door shut.

" Adam! Gabby! (brother and sister) Let me out! stop playing!" I yelled "When I get out of here!" I started to bang on the door but-

wait, this doesn't feel like my door. I stepped back, and fell? what the heck, ' my closet isn't that big' I thought to myself.

I let out a loud scream, hoping my dad or someone would hear it, but nobody came, so I screamed again, just to

hear an echo come back. ' This is worthless, I don't even know where I am, Why I'm here, or how I got here, what am I going

to do?'.

Wait, it feels something is near. I turned around to see a... a wolf?

* * *

" Hey, did you guys hear something?" a blonde haired kid asked 

" No, you dobe" said a raven haired said. " Only idiots say things like that, don't you know there are animals out here, maybe it was one of them"

" Sasuke-Kun is right, there are animals out there, this is a forest- No Sakura it didn't sound like a animal" Naruto interrupted.

"Maybe t was just your stomache, I mean, does it even matter?" Sakura said.

" Right, it doesn't matter" Sasuke agreed. Inner Sakura- ' Sasuke-kun agreed with me!'.

Their usually late sensei, poofed up "Hello, my young ninjas" Kakashi said, they would usually yell at him for being late, but after a while

they just stop caring.

'I don't know, something still doesn't feel right' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

I froze for a second, 'where am I... wait, I think I might be in a -no couldn't 

be, I'm probaly sleeping' I tookone more glimpse at the wolf, it started to run

towards me so I ran away 'I know I can't out run a wolf, but I'm doing pretty good for now' I thought. I ran until I thought it was gone.

I looked down to see my foot was bleeding, it had been scratch, but I guess I

didn't noticed earlier when I got scratched.

I sat down for a minute ' Man, I didn't know I could run thatfast' I thought.

Something told me I should look up, but I was to scared to look up, but when

I finally got the strength to look up I saw, not a wolf...BUT A WHOLE PACK

OF THEM. They started to charge at me, I closed my eyes , but I then open

them when I realized I was still alive, and I saw...blood... wolve's on ground...and, shurikens...kunai's.

I wasn't sure if the blood was mine or not, but I looked up at some blond hair

kid, and fell out.

other POV-

"See, I told you I heard something" Naruto exclaimed "yeah whatever" Sasuke

responded. " Well, good job Naruto" Kakashi complimented

"who is she?" Sasuke asked saying in his usual Sasuke-ish voice hiding the fact that he was actually concerned.

"well, let's take her to a hospital" Sakura stated "right" Kakashi agreed.

"Hey Sasuke can you get her?" Kakashi asked, Sasuke picked me up and

they all headed towards the hospital.

* * *

No this is not a copyright or anything, but you would think that someone who's name is "the angel ninja" wouldn't need help and kill the wolves, but that would kill the whole pupose of this story. well I hope you liked this so far, well, usually I would go crazy about people reviewing but you don't have to, as long as people read it, but if you have any coments or you just want to, feel free too. Bye.


End file.
